


how to be his

by topazios



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship, extended 5+1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topazios/pseuds/topazios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been four years since they got drunk together at their high school graduation party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to be his

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get back into writing this pairing... ;_;

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been four years since they got drunk together at their high school graduation party. Kihyun is scrutinizing the rows of protein bars before him, and Hoseok waits a minute or so before taking pity, saying, “If you need help, you could just ask.” Kihyun turns, a little taken aback, but laughs all the same when he sees that it’s just Hoseok, wholly familiar and comfortable. It’s been four years, but the way Kihyun re-magnetizes the air around Hoseok is the same. Hoseok has never liked personal conversations in brightly lit areas, but Kihyun quirks the corners of his mouth up again, and it’s enough to draw him back in. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been a year and a half since they saw each other at the grocery store. Hoseok almost doesn’t go up to him, but then Kihyun catches his eye from across the bar and waves, and that’s that. “Next round’s on me,” Kihyun says, and it’s Hoseok’s least favorite drink, if he’s honest, but the sour aftertaste of the alcohol is lessened considerably when Kihyun agrees to match him shot for shot. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been ten months since they drank together at the bar. “We should do that again,” Hoseok says tentatively. Kihyun chokes on the coffee he’d been sipping, and retorts, “Do you really want me to see me blacked out like that again?” Hoseok would tell him yes, but his hangover had been awful enough that maybe an exact repeat of that night wasn’t needed. Regrettably, the line moves faster than it usually does, and Kihyun leaves first after mailing his package, flashing a smile before exiting through the doors, a curious trail of light lagging behind his back. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been almost half a year since they caught each other at the post office. It’s pouring out, and Hoseok had ducked into the nearest corner store, currently deciding whether his sweater was worth sacrificing for the run back to his car. “Hey,” someone says behind him, and of course it’s Kihyun, with an umbrella tucked under his arm, no less. “Drive me home? I took the bus today.” And Hoseok would refuse, but the rain really doesn’t look like it’s going to let up, and the bus stop is farther than his car. “Thanks,” Kihyun says, right before he opens the car door, and Hoseok is about to ask if he wants to get dinner, but in the time he stalls, Kihyun’s gone. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been a dozen weeks since he drove the other home. “We should stop meeting like this,” Kihyun says, the brief flicker of his eyes betraying his nervousness, but the bold gesture isn’t lost on Hoseok. Still, Hoseok politely refuses any attempts for concrete plans, but instead sticks his hand out for Kihyun’s phone. “I’ll give you my number,” he says, “I changed it after high school.” And Kihyun’s mouth is nothing if not smart; he has it in him to say, “I never texted you anyway.” Later, Hoseok spends too much time wondering to himself if the lie was meant to be as transparent as it came out. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been fifty days since they exchanged numbers. Not that Hoseok is keeping track, but Kihyun doesn’t seem to be as frequent of a texter as Hoseok had originally guessed. Hoseok spots him a couple seats over on the subway and almost texts him to get his attention, but decides against it. The seat next to Kihyun is empty, so Hoseok takes it for himself, grinning when Kihyun pretends not to know him. “I could introduce myself again?” Hoseok suggests. Not enough. Kihyun keeps up the pretense. “Or,” Hoseok says thoughtfully, “I could make a public blog and upload all the photos I have of your high school haircut—” Kihyun elbows him in the ribs, and even though they get weird looks from surrounding passerby, it’s nowhere near as bright and overwhelming as the low sound of Kihyun’s laugh thrumming through his ears, long after he leaves. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been a month since they took the subway together. _We should get dinner sometime_ , Kihyun texts him, so Hoseok sends back the address to his favorite dumpling shop and a date he’s free, and Kihyun gets there five minutes early. “I’m glad we’re finally doing this,” Kihyun says, and Hoseok would pretend not to understand, if he could anymore. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been two weeks since they ordered ten portions worth of dumplings to share between the two of them. One of Kihyun’s friends was hosting a party, and Kihyun had invited Hoseok to come along. Hoseok almost said no, but he shows up at the apartment anyway, empty-handed but not empty-hearted. “Just like old times,” Kihyun says, tossing Hoseok a beer, and it takes Hoseok a second to realize it’s the same brand they’d shotgunned all those years ago. “So you’re still a cheapskate?” Hoseok asks, and Kihyun knocks a knuckle against the back of Hoseok’s head, but the way he leans into Hoseok’s personal bubble afterwards is welcome and near-necessary. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been five days since they drank together again. Hoseok had texted him a day or two prior if he wanted to drive to the beach to enjoy the last moments of summer, and Kihyun had complied. Hoseok drives, and Kihyun fiddles with the radio, ultimately giving up and plugging his own phone in with the aux cord. “This is my favorite song,” he says, and Hoseok can’t make out any of the words but the melody is nostalgic anyway, saccharine and bittersweet at the same time. Hoseok keeps his eyes on the road, but for the entire drive down, he wonders what he would see if he looked over, the exact composition of Kihyun’s face. 

 

**+**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been less than twenty-four hours since they got back from the beach. Hoseok is sunburned, and he winces as he drags himself out of bed to answer the door. When he does, Kihyun holds up a leaf of an aloe plant and a cucumber, and says, “I’ll put these on your back.” Somehow, although the sliced cucumber and aloe feel nice, sticking to him like a second skin, it’s a whole different kind of electricity that runs up his veins when Kihyun’s fingertips make contact with his skin. 

 

**-**

The next time Hoseok sees Kihyun, it’s been slightly over ten minutes since the latter left from tending to Hoseok’s sunburns. “Already?” Hoseok asks, careful in moving so Kihyun’s hard work isn’t ruined. “They have to be changed that fast?” It’s not why Kihyun’s here, and they both know it. Kihyun’s throat works before he says, “Not if it still feels okay,” and Hoseok nods to tell him that it does. Kihyun reaches up, his hand skating along the upper curve of Hoseok’s neck before coming to a rest on his cheek, the line of his jaw. “What about this?” he asks, and it’s probably a testament to how long they’ve been waiting, that neither of them move with hesitation anymore.


End file.
